


things that go bump in the night

by pretense



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beer was Mizuki’s idea though Aoba can hardly blame him given what he knows now. He still can’t believe those guys had the gall to do it -here-, with everyone else around (even if they are supposed to be asleep).</p>
            </blockquote>





	things that go bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [NOIZ WEEK 2015](http://noizweek.tumblr.com/) \- Day 6: Friends / Lovers

Aoba stirs awake at some time past one in the morning. His room is dark but moonlight streams in from the open veranda, cool air ventilating the whole area. Beside him Ren is snoring though it isn’t so loud as to be the cause of his disrupted sleep. No. The reason for that is the shuffling sounds coming from the floor.

Beer cans and crumpled take-out boxes are shoved to one corner of the room, his techie junk and magazines arranged in another. The rest of the floorspace is taken up by futons, with a couple of pillows and blankets wrapped around the sleeping bodies… or at least some of them.

“Mmh…”

The tired slant of Aoba’s eyes widen into saucers. The hums are followed by wet noises that Aoba _knows_ to be the sign that he should cover his ears and go back to sleep. Yet he doesn’t. He lays in his bed, wide-eyed with trepidation, because as much as he’d hate to be a voyeur this is _his_ room that’s being violated by --

“Nn... _Noiz_ …”

“Shh _._ ”

It’s too late to shift his sleeping position now, too late to turn away, any minute sound is bound to draw attention to him given the room’s silence. With eyes that have adjusted to the darkness, Aoba sees Koujaku’s outline separate itself from the mass of shadows. More rustling follows as the blankets that have pooled around the man are pushed away, revealing a second person to rise. Fearing that he might get caught, Aoba squeezes his eyes shut. It only makes the hushed voices louder.

 

“What are you doing?” Koujaku hisses, barely keeping his voice in check.

“What are _you_ doing?” Noiz returns, bright eyes tinted with starlight. “It’s been a month, Koujaku.”

Breath catches in his throat. “... I know.”

“You’ve been fucking avoiding me,” Noiz accuses. “What gives?”

“I… You have to understand,” Koujaku implores. “It wasn’t… I…”

A scowl tightens the corners of Noiz’ mouth. “If you try to sell me that ‘I’m not gay’ crap--”

“Noiz, would you just _listen_?!”

A faint thump makes both men freeze in place, a twinge of fear wiping over their features. Not more than a couple of feet from them, Clear nuzzles into his jellyfish pillow, one leg dangling out of his futon. Mizuki is worse. The covers are completely off him and he has one hand on his exposed stomach, absently rubbing circles as he mumbles in his sleep. Mink… is nowhere to be found. He excused himself to go to the bathroom earlier and never came back. Probably fell asleep on the living room couch.

Eyes back on each other, Koujaku and Noiz come to wordless agreement on modulating their voices.

“What happened that time,” Koujaku begins, the flash of anger in Noiz’ gaze warning him to choose his words carefully. “It wasn’t.... how I imagined things would go…”

“Oh~?” Noiz leans in close, seduction painted over his slightly parted lips. “If you wanted me to top, then you should have just said so.”

A flustered flush rises to Koujaku’s cheeks and he hopes that it’s hidden by the darkness. “What I _meant_ is that you were drunk.”

“It was my birthday.”

“And you were drunk,” Koujaku emphasizes, mouth set to a stern line.

“You weren’t taking advantage of me,” Noiz says, resisting the urge to laugh because _of course_ the chivalrous  Koujaku would fret about _that_ little detail. “If anything, I was the one taking advantage of the situation.”

“You what?”

Noiz’ signature smirk is tinged with bashfulness. “Never imagined the hottest bachelor on the island would take a chance on this…” His voice drops to low murmur as he places a hand on Koujaku’s neck, drawing the man in for a kiss. A brief grunt of surprise greets him but Koujaku quickly grows pliant after that.

His hands leave the safety of clutching at his blankets to find their place on Noiz’ waist. It’s warm and sweet. Noiz’ body presses close, draping over Koujaku as if he’s melting into him. Their lips part with a trembling hum that resonates all the way down to his toes and Noiz seals them together again, fingers carding through loose ebony hair.

“No - Ahn.. Mmn. _Noiz_ …”

The way Koujaku breathes his name strikes a fire under his skin. Noiz doesn’t recall crawling onto Koujaku’s lap but he isn’t about to complain. “Quiet,” he admonishes with a sly glint in his eyes, nipping at Koujaku’s bottom lip. “You wouldn’t want us to wake up the others…”

Where he expects his drive to plummet, Koujaku bites his tongue when Noiz rocks against him, a stiff and telling heat pressing against his stomach. “You brat,” Koujaku hisses, though it’s less angry and more… hungry. He keeps Noiz still, exerting control before this ends up exactly like their last encounter. “Just because you’re old enough to drink doesn’t mean you go ahead and hump the nearest warm body when you get horny.”

“‘M not drunk right now, though,” Noiz declares. “And I was only a little drunk the first time.”

“You’re not making a very good case for yourself,” Koujaku snipes. Even so, he can’t get rid of the amusement that’s underlining his words. He can’t help it anymore. The brat has grown on him, once-hostile feelings taken over by fondness and… well...

Noiz disrupts his internal monologue with a kiss. “How about I make you feel good instead?”

“We’re in a room full of people!” Koujaku exclaims in the lowest volume he can manage. “Aoba’s room!”

“We did it at Mizuki’s bar last time,” Noiz shrugs, one hand already parting the folds of Koujaku’s sleep robes. “And there were a lot of people too.”

At the mention of the party, Koujaku glances over at the rest of the room but his attention quickly reverts to the blond upon feeling a cool hand caress his chest. “We’re not having sex _here_ ,” he insists, grabbing the wandering hand by its wrist and pulling it out of his robes. He feels like he should remind the blond that their past encounter didn’t happen at the open bar itself -- “Can you _not_ use your dick for thinking just this once?”

A beat. “Are you offering yours, then?”

Koujaku should be frustrated, really, but that coy grin just set off fireworks in his chest and - “Lie down.”

_Ohh_ he likes that tone. Noiz complies, settling down and smiling wide when Koujaku joins him. Eager, he surges up for a kiss but Koujaku holds a finger to his mouth, gently guiding him until his head hits the pillow.

“Down, I said,” Koujaku whispers, laying his body over Noiz; as much as he can, at least, within the confines of a single-person futon. A wet tongue slicks up his digit and he knows it’s no coincidence that Noiz’ leg has situated itself between his thighs. Well then. “If we’re going to do this,” he intones, straddling the appendage and seeking friction from it. “I don’t want to hear a sound from you.”

“Oh you know I’m not a screamer,” Noiz quips, cock straining in his boxers at the feel of Koujaku’s length against his thigh - so hot and close yet nowhere near where he desperately wants him. The finger over his mouth slides, wet, under his chin, tilting up his face as Koujaku engages him in a languid kiss. He feels the air turn humid as it touches his skin, exposed by the hand Koujaku is using to grope his chest. Not wanting to get left behind, Noiz loosens the belt of Koujaku’s robe and gets ahold of his concealed erection.

“Hah…” Their kiss breaks. Koujaku levels Noiz with a burning stare. “In a rush are we?” he asks, rubbing a perked nipple between his fingers, feeling the racing heartbeat beneath.

“Only because you’re such a tease,” Noiz returns, adjusting his grasp on Koujaku’s cock as he jerks him off. “Ah!” He yelps as Koujaku gives him a pinch.

“Tut tut.” Koujaku doesn’t sound anywhere near sympathetic. “I told you to keep quiet.” He tweaks the nub harder and Noiz whimpers beneath him. “What will I ever do with you?”

“Fuck me,” Noiz responds to the rhetoric with a leer that Koujaku devours in a hungry kiss. He makes a pleased noise at the back of his throat but it’s lost in the rustle of sheets over their bodies. Nimble hands pull down his boxers, gripping his member and slicking it up with its own precum; Noiz returns the favor with equal fervor.

A subtle creak of limbs shatter what is starting to be an onslaught of badly-concealed moans. “Whu - so…cold…” comes a drowsy mumble.

Koujaku holds still and Noiz holds in his breath.

Heavy pats break the room’s silence (more than Koujaku and Noiz’ exhibition has already done, anyway) as Mizuki subconsciously reaches for his discarded blankets. “Summer… snow... freeze -- zzzzzzz.” His words trail off into a light snore once he’d partially covered himself with a stray pillow, snagged from Mink’s empty futon.

Tense seconds pass where they wait for Mizuki to settle back into slumber. Koujaku warily eyes the room’s other occupants - Clear is still sound asleep (still making that subtle _snore snore snore_ sound), Ren and Aoba are on the bed, also unmoved. By this point, it’s certain that Mink won’t be joining them again ‘til breakfast.

“You liked that,” Noiz states quietly.

“What?”

“Almost getting caught,” the blonde clarifies with a broad smirk. “Your dick’s all heavy and wet here.” He emphasizes with a squeeze, proceeding to vigorously stroke the stiff member. “You’re quite the grower.”

The barrage of teasing jabs and frank (if backhanded) compliment sends Koujaku’s already frenzied nerves into a flurry that culminates in a decision to shut Noiz up with the best handjob he has ever had. “Less talking, brat, more getting off.”

It’s a command that, for once, Noiz has no qualms in obeying. A demanding mouth steals his breath and Noiz bucks into the tight first that encases his pierced cock. The light scratch of nails down his shaft makes his back arch off the futon and Koujaku takes the initiative to align their groins.

The metal studs are cold but the unique sensation they provide is a mighty addition to the mounting orgasm that’s bound to come. With both their hands wrapped around their dicks, Koujaku’s work is cut out for him. Grinding his hips, he meets with an equally enthusiastic, equally desperate counteraction.

Every move crumples the sheet over them but other than that - and the quiet smack of lips molding together and parting - no other sound comes from the pair.

Noiz wraps an arm around Koujaku’s shoulders, hiding his face at the juncture of his neck. “K-Kou…” He bites off the rest of that cry, the blunt edge of a thumb is pressed underneath the crown while the other four fingers squeeze the length of his pulsing cock.

Koujaku’s nose is pressed into Noiz’ hair, the softness of it a harsh contrast to the vice-like grip that the blond holds him with. He rides the tidal wave of Noiz’ orgasm, shallow thrusts met by feverish strokes until his own seed spills between them. Breathless, Koujaku falls to his side so as to avoid getting cum on his robes but their legs remain entwined.

Thanks to the open veranda, the heady smell of their encounter drifts out into the night. Noiz breathes deep, a sated feeling settling into his bones. After a moment’s debate, he pulls off his t-shirt and uses it to wipe off their mess before it could stain the blankets; no need for Aoba or (god forbid) _his Grandmother_ to find any suspicious stains. Sitting up, Noiz grabs his overnight bag and stuffs the soiled t-shirt inside, picking out another one and putting it on. He returns his softening penis into his boxers before settling back into the futon.

As soon as the blond has settled in, Koujaku wraps his arm around him. “Hey,” he whispers.

“Don’t tell me you want to cuddle,” Noiz teases.

“I want to take you out,” Koujaku replies.

Green eyes widen. “Like...  a date?”

“Yeah.”

“Right now?”

Koujaku kisses him, pulling away with a grin. “That’s cute.” The blush that grows on Noiz is even cuter, he thinks but he has more important things to say. “Let’s do this right, you and me.”

Noiz stares, gauging the sincerity in the other man’s expression. Gingerly, he brushes away stray locks of hair from Koujaku’s face. “You’re serious?”

“I want you be with you like this even when we’re sober,” Koujaku says in partial jest, covering Noiz’ hand and pressing it over his cheek. “Is that okay?”

Noiz has always thought that he wouldn’t know what to do when he’s finally presented with that question but right then, his answer comes as easily as breathing. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

Noiz breaks into a smile. “I’m making it too easy for you but okay.”

“I won’t mind if you make it hard for me every now and then.” Koujaku winks to emphasize the innuendo.

“What a pervert,” Noiz mutters, leaning in as Koujaku’s arm tightens around his waist.

Lips brushing, Koujaku’s visible eye sparkles in the dim light. “But I’m _your_ pervert now.”

A deep breath and Noiz opens his mouth to retort

The lock to the door clicks, followed by a quiet creak and careful footfalls. Mink’s broad figure sluggishly moves around the moonlit room until he finds his designated futon. He lies down and covers himself up without a word, probably not even bothering to retrieve the pillow Mizuki had stolen. Not more than a minute later, the strong and steady rhythm of his breathing mixes in with the night noises.

“...Is he asleep?” Noiz whispers, cracking one eye open.

“We should be sleeping, too,” Koujaku points out.

Noiz pouts despite the fact that his eyelids are already growing heavy.

Koujaku kisses the tip of his nose. “Goodnight, brat.”

What once was an insult has turned into a term of endearment. Noiz feels doubly embarrassed, hiding the heated flush on his cheeks by tucking his face against Koujaku’s chest. The man chuckles, pressing another kiss to his temple. “‘Night,” Noiz mumbles against Koujaku’s robes.

 

As true peace and quiet finally settles in the cramped bedroom, Aoba squirms awkwardly on the bed.

Next time he hosts a get-together he’s going to drink until he passes out. Though this one certainly served its purpose of unveiling (and resolving) the unspoken issue that’s been brewing between Koujaku and Noiz this past month. Neither party had been willing to say a word even as their hostility kept growing, everyone’s patience has grown thin and thus the ‘intervention’ was decided. The beer was Mizuki’s idea though Aoba can hardly blame him given what he knows now. He still can’t believe those guys had the gall to do it _here_ , with everyone else around (even if they are supposed to be asleep).

All in all, Aoba thinks he should be glad that those two finally made peace. And now it’s time for him to get his own slice of peace and quiet. Shifting, Aoba turns to face the wall, legs squeezed together out of embarrassment at his body’s completely physiological reaction.

Ren’s face is serene, undisturbed. This close, Aoba breathes the same air as him, soaking up the warmth that Ren’s physical form offers. More blood shoots to his groin.

Aoba groans, more than a little frustrated. His grandmother didn’t raise him to be like this… this… obscene. Oh but Ren is conveniently close and he’s already hard.

Shaking his head to clear away the deceptive thoughts, Aoba decides that he would have to be the better man here. Right. Okay.

_Think of something gross.  Something ugly._

_Something that isn’t Noiz and Koujaku getting it on --_

“Shit,” Aoba mutters. Those two are going to get hell from him next morning.


End file.
